Xac
Xac is a Ta-Matoran who fought as an officer in the Metru Nui Civil War on the Isle of Metru Nui. He currently resides on Spherus Magna. Biography When the Metru Nui Civil War began, Xac started as an enlisted soldier, but became a sentry, and later an officer. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] After conquering Po-Metru, Xac and the other officers met with Teles. He ordered Xac, Terin, Hallah and Lesh to Le-Metru to organize an attack against the Soldaat. The four traveled to the south, sneaking around by pretending to be prisoners captured by Lesh, who masqueraded as a soldier. After reaching the Silver Sea, they found a boathouse and got inside of it, locating a passage that concealed three Le-Matoran freedom fighters. They used their tamed Rahi to fight back against the Soldaat. After this, the four left. He and his companions went towards Ga-Metru as the Soldaat went that way, reaching the village in a few hours and first. Xac sent word out to Teles, but he wasn't leaving Po-Metru, certain that the Soldaat would attack there. Xac rallied thirty men and rough barricades up and waited. When the Soldaat neared, a Po-Matoran mixed coalition of forces arrived and spoke with them. The Soldaat continued on, and Xac spoke to the leader, Brigadier Zewn. As the Soldaat departed, Xac rallied the men and they attacked, killing nearly one hundred enemies and losing only three men, capturing the last fifty or so soldiers. Two days later, Xac bid farewell to his former companions. After the war, Xac returned to civilian life. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Xac was weakened physically and lost his previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Vakama, he helped construct Ta-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Xac later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Xac, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new ''"Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Xac and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Xac is a quick thinker who values intelligence over strength. Having been a sentry, he's swift and stealthy, capable of killing. He has an intense hatred of mercenaries like the Soldaat, and can rally men easily and quickly, fighting with great passion and skill. Mask & Tools Xac wears an unknown Kanohi mask and carries two daggers. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji